Love means Nothing
by Tokyosketch
Summary: Trafalgar Law, the world's number one tennis player, 9-time Grand Slam winner, loses to a nineteen year old newcomer in the semi-finals of the Australian Open. After that he is set on hating him, but Luffy doesn't make it easy for him and Law just wants to punch him in his rather beautiful shaped face.


Hey everybody :D

This fic just came over me, inspired by the current events in the tennis world, where our beloved number one, Rafael Nadal, lost against Dustin Brown, an upcoming talent who is ranked 85.

So yeah, I hope you enjoy this :D

* * *

Law feels sweat drop down his forehead, feels the sun burning his neck. He turns his racket in his hand, eyes following his opponents movement.

This is it. If he can't return the others serve, he will be kicked out just before the final. He shakes his head at himself, trying to clear his mind. This can't happen. Law _won't_ let that happen. This is his chance to win his 10th Grand Slam title, and nobody, more less a fucking newbie can stop that. He just needs to pull his shit together, and he will, of course he will. He is the fucking number one, world-wide, he is the king on the court and he will not, _never_, be defeated by some youngster.

He looks at the teen, all dressed in red, he looks bright and colorful, a strong contrast to himself, Law's wearing all black, only his racket is yellow. The other looks young and embodies everything Law fears; strong and powerful, a newcomer on his best way to kick him from his number one status.

He is nowhere near winning this match and if he can't break the guys next serve, he is out of the tournament.

He breathes out, trying to get himself under control, his heart beats hard against his chest, and he is filled with adrenalin. The whole stadium is quiet, the audience holding their breaths as the black haired young man, who Law already hates with a passion, lets the tennis ball bounce on the ground, one time, two times, before he takes the ball in his hand and throws it in the air, ready to make his serve.

Law feels his whole body tense in anticipation, bouncing on his legs, before he sees the ball fly across the court, so fast Law can not even react.

Did he just-

The board on the side flashes "229 km/h" and the audience roars. He sees his opponent dropping to his knees, fists in the air, as he lets out a roar of victory.

"_Game, set and match – Monkey D. Luffy" _

The newcomer just won his ticket into the final, he just won against the worlds number one. A no-name, a newbie, a nothing, just won against the greatest player in this tournament. The audience is giving standing ovation, no one expected this to happen.

And he just...lost. Law can't believe it, the racket lies forgotten in his hand, sweat drops down his nose, as he stares at the guy who is slowly getting on his feet again, a bright grin stretching across his face, as he makes his way to the center of the court, ready to shake Laws hand and thank him for the great match.

He can't believe that this just happened. Fuck.

_Fuck._

* * *

The next morning it's all over the sports section, _"Newcomer Monkey D. Luffy beats the worlds number one"_ reads the headline, with a big photo of the two of them on the court. He snorts, Monkey D. Luffy, what a stupid name, what a stupid guy.

He quickly turns to the next page, only to see his own face staring back at him.

"_The fall of the King – a devastated Trafalgar Law shortly after his defeat" _

Law quickly slams the newspaper shut, leaning back in his chair. _The fall of the King,_ god, fuck, do they even know what they talk about?! Law is the number one for a reason. One lost match means absolutely nothing.

This Monkey D. Luffy just had beginners luck, that is all.

"Don't read that" Penguin says, walking through the door of his hotel suite, snatching the newspaper from his hand "You know they just talk shit"

"One lost match means nothing" he voices his thoughts, but he can't contain the bitterness in his voice, probably because he doesn't believe in his own words.

This was his chance to break his own record. And he fucked it up.

"Exactly" Penguin nods, patting him on the back "We should focus on the next tournament, Dubai is coming up and I want you to fucking win it"

He sighs "Yeah"

"Law" his coach and friend says, tentatively "We should re-watch the game, seeing where you went wrong"

"Oh, come on!" Law snaps, glaring at Penguin "You were there! You know I did nothing wrong!"

And that is the worst of it all. He played as close to perfection as usual, his game just as strong, his concentration on point. He wasn't having a bad day, his physical form was top notch, but he still lost. There is no excuse.

Penguin stares him down "The New York Times is predicting your downfall, they say your time is over soon"

Law takes a sharp breath, before he says "It's not"

"Dubai" Penguin says, as if reminding him "Prove it"

He will.

* * *

Law has seen many places, many countries, many tennis courts, many hotels and suites. In the main tennis season he visits roughly up to 26 different countries. But none of them have such a ridiculously high luxury standard like the Burij Al Arab hotel in Dubai. It's one of the most expensive hotels in the world, the price even higher than the building itself.

Law can afford it, of course, being a professional tennis player, and a damn good one at that, allows him to taste these kind of luxuries on a daily basis. His own home in New York was anything but cheap, and even his, in comparison, small house near Wimbledon isn't what people would call humble either.

"Aw, yes" his P.R. Manager says as they walk into his big suite "I love the color combination of this one, you like it Law?"

"Shachi" he says, looking around the red and gold furnishing "I don't give a fuck about the colors of the rooms"

"Yeah, yeah" Shachi mumbles, while Penguin just chuckles "But I do! It needs to lift up your spirit! Makes you want to play Tennis! Capital T and all that!"

Law raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything to that, he's not in the mood for a conversation about colors.

He sighs "I'm gonna take a run to the practice court and train a little"

"Huh?" Shachi says "You should get some rest-"

"I should practice" Law just says, walking towards the bedroom, where he knows his clothes are already waiting inside the large closet.

Shachi follows him "Seriously, it's not good to overdo it and-"

"I'm not" Law just says, changing into his practice outfit.

Shachi huffs, before he calls out Penguins name "Say something! He will not listen to me!"

"Law" Penguin says, appearing in the door frame, just when Law grabs his racket bag "You're gonna do 100 push-ups before you run to the court and 100 before you run back to the hotel, I want you to find some other professional to train with, find someone your level" Penguin makes a pause, shaking his head at himself before he says "Fuck it! even better if you train against that Monkey kid, you hear me? Find out why you lost"

Law nods, although he is _not, _not ever in the world, gonna practice with Monkey D. Luffy. Over his dead body. He doesn't want to socialize with the teen at all, never wants to see him again, if he doesn't have to.

Law will face him soon enough, and he will make damn sure that his next encounter with the teen will be on the court, and he will go out as the winner, the champion, the one who defeats Monkey D. Luffy so mercilessly hard, that the teen will wish he never picked up a tennis racket at all.

Fuck, that kid will not know what hit him.

* * *

The thing is though, when he takes the lift to go down, there is a foot between the door and a excited voice calling "Law! Law! Hey- wait up!"

The door goes open again and a black-haired teen slides inside, grinning up at him.

Oh great, Law thinks sarcastically, a fan.

"Hey! I didn't know you stayed here too! Wow! So excited to meet you again!"

He wants to rolls his eyes but then does a double take.

Before he can say anything the young teen says, now a little uncertain "Uhm. You remember me right?"

He looks at the boy up and down, before it slowly darns on him. Fuck, he nearly didn't recognize his new rival number one.

The boy looked different during their match. All determined face, fierce, the will in his eyes to not be defeated at any cost. The guy he lost against in the Australian Open was a machine, a beast on court, merciless in his attacks.

Now there is just a small dorky teen grinning up at him, bouncing on his feet in unsuppressed excitement. Now that he knows it's him Law easily recognizes that red outfit, and the blue racket twirling in the hands of his rival.

Did he actually lost against _that?_

"Monkey D. Luffy" he just says "Of course I remember"

If it's possible the teen just smiles at him even wider "Oh, awesome! I'm glad! Wow! That was a great match back then, wasn't it?"

Law presses the button of the ground-floor, ready to just get the hell out of here.

"Yes" he just says, but can't force a smile on his face.

"Lost against Nadal in the finals though, but hey, I got to the finals! That's so sick!"

Law snorts, but mentally thanks Nadal for beating the teen, he avoided the news after that, because seriously? He doesn't give a shit if the teen lost or won.

He was too busy licking his own wounds.

"Well" Law says "Nadal is a great player"

"So are you" Luffy says, smiling up at him and Law just blinks back surprised.

Is he fucking with him?

He knows he should probably return the compliment. Tennis is a gentleman sport after all, exchanging compliments like this is normal and expected, but fuck, he is not as polite as he makes himself look in the press and not nearly as nice as Shachi tries to portray him to everybody who doesn't work with him.

So he just says "Thanks" in a bored tone, showing just how much he doesn't want to talk to the kid.

"Hey" Luffy starts, still having that same annoying smile on his face "You want to practice? Seems like we both were heading that way anyway, it would be fun!"

Law nearly snorts, _fun, _yeah sure.

He is about to decline, but then Penguins words from before ring in his mind. This is his chance to find out why he lost, or more importantly to prove himself worthy and kick the teens ass.

He nods and Luffy claps his hands excitingly, letting out a happy noise.

"Hey! They have a court outside on one of the top floors, like, sticking out over the ocean, did you know?"

"Yes" Law just says, of course he does "Why? You want to play there?"

"It would be so cool!" Luffy says, "Let's go there, yeah?"

"It's the most impractical court there is" Law just says "With all the wind up there, it's seriously just for show, not for serious training"

He guesses _some_ people just don't take training serious.

Luffys grin drops a little "Oh c'mon!" the teen whines "It will be fun!"

He _really_ tries to resist the puppy eyes, but in the end he just huffs out a "Fine" and presses the button to go upstairs again.

* * *

When Law serves two aces in a row, balls flying over the edge and into the ocean beneath them, Luffy probably realizes, that Law is not playing for fun.

He is trying hard to win.

It took a while for Luffy to realize that. First the teen was laughing, joking around while playing the ball to Law so he could easily return them, it's only after Law plays the ball so hard across the court that Luffy has to quickly take a step to the side so the ball doesn't hit him in the chest, that the teen gets it; Law is not holding back.

"Do you always train like that?" Luffy calls out after a particularly hard backhand from Law.

"I'm just warming up" Law shouts back, even though he is slightly out of breath already.

Luffy serves and the last time he did, Law wasn't able to even reach the ball. Not this time though, he is determined to break the teens serve.

And he does, the ball flying towards him nearly as fast as it was when they faced each other in the Australian Open, but now he slams the ball back just as hard, watching how Luffy tries to return it, but fails.

"Good one" Luffy calls out, although he seems like he is not having fun anymore. Good.

Law is determined in taking the teen down. Everything just narrows down to them, and every single one of Laws returns are wisely played, he has every intent in showing the boy who is the champion on this court.

It only turns more brutal then, and he can feel Luffys confused gaze whenever the teen makes a point and Law can't keep a curse to himself. Law blames the wind for every point Luffy makes. This fucking court is seriously shitty.

He slams every ball back, his serves are perfect and he wishes that this is the Australian Open right now, because right in this moment? It's obvious that Luffy doesn't stand a chance.

He can practically feel Luffys frustration in every ball that he returns, the good mood of the teen vanished completely now. But he doesn't see the determined face that branded itself into his mind, back when the teen made him lose so embarrassingly fast. Instead Luffys face just reflects his lack of understanding.

At the end Law wins in 3 easy sets and he can't keep the satisfied smirk out of his face.

He admits the teen is good, but not _that_ good. How did Law not win their match back then?

"What was that?!" Luffy says, his voice breathless, but Law can hear the barely contained anger.

"I was playing tennis" Law just says, taking his water bottle out of his bag "Don't know what you were doing though"

"You..." Luffy starts, and shakes his head "You were pulling out every fucking trick you know"

"Hey, I'm sorry if you can't keep up, but-"

"I can keep up" the teen says, voice hard.

"Doesn't look like that" Law just answers and shrugs.

Luffy just looks at him, confusion evident in his expression, probably wondering why he couldn't beat Law like last time.

Beginners luck, Law called it from the start.

"What rank are you? 45? 50?" he asks.

"35" Luffy says "Made a huge leap after I beat you"

Of course he did.

"Words of advice?" Law asks, shouldering his bag, before turning to leave "Don't try rising above your station"

Even though there was no audience, no reporters or his trainer watching the match, he knows and more importantly Luffy knows, that today he didn't stand a chance.

He leaves the the teen on the court without as much as a goodbye, smiling to himself.

What a glorious morning.

* * *

He gets the repayment for his actions in the form of Shachi waving a newspaper in his face.

"Look what he said about you!" Shachi says, face red from anger.

Luffys face stares back at him in the sports section, it's just a small interview and Laws eyes quickly scan through it, trying to find his name.

"They start talking about you after the third question!" Shachi says, before letting himself fall on the red couch besides him "These young ones are always so brutally honest to the press"

Law ignores him and starts reading what Luffy had to say about him.

_Q: So you've won against the worlds number one, Trafalgar Law, how do you feel about that?_

Monkey: I was absolutely honored to get the chance to play against him in the Australian Open, I've always looked up to him, I mean...most of us young newcomers do right? I honestly didn't expect to win this match and I still can't believe that I did.

_Q: Understandable. Have you met him again since? _

Monkey: Ah yes, we trained together just recently.

_Q: Oh, that's great practice for the both of you. So have you become friends?_

God, Law thinks, this reporter is milking it for all it's worth.

Monkey: Uhm, no...I guess he doesn't like me that much. It wasn't exactly a ...pleasant encounter.

_Q: Mind telling us what happened? _

Monkey: No, really, I guess Law is just-

_Q: A sore loser?_

Monkey: That's not what I wanted to say, but maybe he is.

Law sighs, folding the newspaper shut. He doesn't need to read more to know that this isn't exactly shining a good light on him. He is not exactly known for his great sportsmanship and this interview just furthers the point.

Shachi is exaggerating though, Law thinks, when his friend huffs again angrily.

"So what?" Law shrugs "Whatever, right?"

"No" Shachi says "I'm making you look as good as I can, telling the press about your charity events and your own organisation to help children in need and all that shit, and how you like and respect the other players a lot-"

"Which I do" Law interrupts "Nadal, Haas and Federer are good friends"

"Yes" Shachi says impatiently "Because you know you are better than them"

Law shrugs, that might be true, although he can not deny that all three of them are really nice people to be around and play tennis with, even when it's just for fun.

Shachi stands up, staring down at Law "You are going to throw a party tonight as a celebration for the start of the tournament, and you are going to invite all of the important players. And yes, before you ask, Monkey D. Luffy is one of them"

Law sighs, he feared something like that, but before he can say anything Shachi is talking again "You are going to invite him personally. We can't have the world thinking you are holding a childish grudge against a nineteen year old newcomer, you hear me?"

Law huffs, but understands that some good press right now, might not be the worst that could happen.

"Alright" he just says "Will you call the others?"

Shachi slides his phone out of his pocket "Already at it"

He stands up and makes his way to the door of his suit, ready to invite that stupid kid to his event.

"Law?" he hears Shachi calling before he reaches the door.

"Yeah?"

"Luffy is practicing on the center court right now"

Law furrows his eyebrow. He hasn't trained on the center court yet, why is the teen already? But oh, well, let the teen play on the center court if that's what makes him happy. He will probably never get to play a match on it anyway.

* * *

Luffy is practicing his forehand, sweating hard, when Law arrives at the court.

A green haired man is standing at Luffys side, watching every movement carefully.

Law observes the teen for a moment too, standing on the sideline. He knows Luffy must have noticed him, but he doesn't look at him once, not even nodding in greeting. So much for politeness, Law thinks, as he watches the teen switching from practicing the forehand to backhand.

Law watches him carefully, Luffy is good, and Law knows why he doesn't like the teen. He could be the one throwing him off his throne. Law feels bitter thinking about it. This is how it starts isn't it? One minute he loses a match against a newcomer, the next he will resign, stating that this is his last tournament he will participate in.

When you are at the top, the only way is down.

That is not going to happen though. Law will not let it.

The teen takes off his shirt, mumbling something about being too hot, and Law stares for a minute, completely pulled out of his thoughts. He sees how Luffy comes towards him then, red shirt slung over his shoulder, bare torso glistening with sweat, racket in his hand.

Law has to look away for a moment, mentally slapping himself. This is not good, not good at all. Since when does he find the stupid teen attractive? He is basically a child! Law snorts, he seriously should get laid if the sight of someone like Luffy makes his blood boil. He knows that he is gay so that he is attracted to a guy, is not a surprise. But finding Luffy hot? Law shakes his head at himself and blames his attraction on his lack of his own sex-life. But being a professional tennis player just makes this whole thing really complicated, he can't let rumors of him being gay get out, it would completely ruin his career. Law has already accepted to stay in the closet for forever.

He swallows hard, taking his eyes back to the teen, trying to look the other into his eyes.

"Hey" he gets out.

"Hello" Luffy replies, and unlike the last time, his voice is cold.

"So..." Law says "I wanted to invite you to a party tonight"

"Huh?" Luffy asks, surprised "A party?"

"Yes" Law nods "Tomorrow is the start of the tournament, so of course it will just be a calm little sit-in, but you are invited if you want to come"

"I- Really?" The teen smiles at him then, bright and happy, Law feels kind of blinded "Awesome! I'm so gonna be there!"

"Not before you don't finish your practice" a voice says from behind, and Law meets the eyes of a green haired man.

"Ah!" Luffy chuckles "Law, this is my trainer, Zoro, Zoro this is...oh, well, you know who he is" he laughs again.

Law shakes Zoros hand, before he bids them goodbye, still trying to get the picture of the shirtless teen out of his mind.

* * *

Law has been avoiding Luffy the whole evening, chatting with Serena and Roger until Shachi leads the few allowed reporters into his suite. He knows it's his cue for finding Luffy, to talk to the teen.

He finds the boy chatting with Nadal, near the panorama windows. Law has to admit, that Luffy, despite being still a teenager, can pull of a suit pretty well. He looks good and happy, talking to the other player. It's then Law is reminded that Rafael already played against Luffy too, but unlike him, left the match as the winner.

"The god of tennis just graced us with his presence" Nadal says, in his thick Spanish accent, laughing and patting him on the back in a friendly manner "How are you old pal? Thanks for the invite"

He chuckles "No need to thank me, I'm happy you could come" he looks at Luffy then "You too, glad you could make it"

Are the reporters seeing this? He sure hopes so.

"So what were you two talking about?" Law asks then.

"About our match last time" Nadal says, smiling at Luffy "Have you seen it, Law? It's been a while since I played against someone so young and promising"

Law just nods, although he hasn't seen their match, he has first-hand experience when it comes to playing against Luffy.

The teen smiles at the compliment, he looks kind of nervous, but that isn't something unusual, Law remembers the first time he was invited to these kind of parties, it's normal to be at least a little bit tense.

"You should have seen him, Law" Rafael continues, laughing "When I thought I had him, he still somehow got the ball, don't know how he did it, reminded me of you at that age"

Law tries not to make a face, just for the record, he was way better at the age of nineteen than Luffy is now.

The teen looks a little bit flustered now, probably not used to getting compliments by a player far more advanced than he himself is.

It's kind of cute.

Law didn't just think that.

"You should tell Luffy how you beat me the first time, it was really spectacular" Nadal says then, smiling at Law now, probably remembering their first match.

Before he can say anything the teen is already speaking "He doesn't need to, 2006, Wimbledon, right?"

Law raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Nadal says "Seems like someone knows your games pretty well, Law"

"I just, uhm-" the teen blushes a little "Watched it on TV back then"

They laugh about it, mostly at Luffys embarrassed expression though. Law stays close to Luffy until he thinks the reporters have enough photos of them talking and laughing, enough to convince the world that he is on friendly basis with him, and that Luffy maybe just misunderstood.

It's after most of the people left already, quite early too, but Law can't blame them, for some of them tomorrow is their first match.

Luffy is standing on his balcony though, enjoying the view of the ocean by night and the city lights shining in the background.

He walks out then "Hey" he just says, when he leans himself next to Luffy on the railing "Party is nearly over"

"Yeah" Luffy just says, grinning at him "I'm out of your hair soon"

"That's not what I meant" although, yes, that's exactly what he meant "You have your first game tomorrow too, right?"

"Yes" Luffy just says "You are right, I should get going"

Luffy turns to leave, and Law feels like he should wish the teen good luck. But it would be a lie. He wishes the teen nothing but bad luck.

He sighs when Luffy is out of his sight. The guy might be pretty, but Law still hates him.

* * *

Turns out they both get through to the semi finals, and Law breaths out a disbelieving "Fuck" when Penguin gives him the news.

"He won today, which means he is your opponent tomorrow"

It's like it was back in the Australian Open, both of them fighting to get into the final.

Law tightens his grip on his racket, suddenly tense "There is no need to worry" he says, mostly reassuring himself "I can beat him easily"

"You can" Penguin nods.

"I will" he says.

* * *

Even if you are not into tennis, I still hope you liked it (:


End file.
